It is well known to form briquets from charcoal formed from a variety of plant materials, most commonly wood. Prior art briquets often contain potentially harmful constituent materials in addition to the wood or other primary charcoal material such as chemical nitrates, chemical starches and other chemicals. Furthermore, "off" flavors can be imparted to the foods being cooked using such briquets as fuel.
The present invention, by contrast, relates to a charcoal briquet which is 100% organic. The charcoal briquet constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention suffers from none of the deficiencies pointed out above with respect to the prior art approaches. A constituent element of the charcoal briquet of the present invention is charcoal formed from coconut shells. While it is known to make charcoal from coconut shells, such charcoal has not found application as a constituent element of charcoal briquets.